


Arthur 'I Can Save Us'

by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Arthur Finds Out, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Camelot, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Merlin, Magic, Merlin's Magic Revealed, POV Arthur, POV Merlin, Pain, kinght
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart/pseuds/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: As per usual Merlin, Arthur and the gang get captured. But when things are looking grim, will Merlin get them out. By doing what he does best.





	1. The Gold Slowly Fades

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I planned this to be a one shot with a cliffhanger. But apparently, I frustrated some people so I'm continuing. So two chapters down. No idea how much more to come.

* * *

 

“Arthur I can save them”, said Merlin with a serious voice. “W-what-, Merlin there’s nothing you can do to save them, I can’t it's…”, Arthur was trying to explain to Merlin. “Arthur I can save them,” Merlin said again leaving no room for argument. “How?” Arthur said skeptically. There was a pause. Merlin was readying himself, now was a good time, he thought. “Watch me.” And with that, he broke the cuffs off his wrists and the chains fell with a resounding clank. Arthur stared wide-eyed at the chains now resting on the cold, dirty dungeon floor. As Arthur turned his face back to Merlin’s he caught the golden glow fading from his ocean blue eyes. Betrayal flashed across Arthur’s face. He didn’t understand, how could Merlin have betrayed him all this time. He was the only one Arthur could trust, his one and only confidant. He was trying to convince himself he didn’t just see that, but that little voice in his head was yelling at Arthur to get his sword and run that traitor through. That voice sounded a lot like his father. But this was Merlin, he couldn’t kill Merlin. He could never. 

 

* * *

Merlin watched Arthur’s face he saw the hurt and the betrayal. He’s seen that before with Morgana’s leaving, with Gwen's affair, and with Agravine’s betrayal. And now he was the one who caused it. He knew that his normal life as Arthur’s servant was over, but as long as Arthur lives nothing else matters. 

 

* * *

Merlin then stood up. He knew Arthur wouldn’t forgive him but, they needed to go. He still had to free the rest of the knights. He looked at Arthur’s cuffs and with a flash of his eyes they broke off as well. Arthur’s face looked up, Merlin looked away he didn’t want to see the hurt again, he’d face it later. “Arthur,” Merlin said gently. 

 

* * *

Arthur turned look Merlin in the eyes but he noticed Merlin wasn’t looking at him and he sighed. “What,” he said in a defeated tone. Merlin gulped, “Let's get the rest of the knights and leave, you can deal with ‘this’ later.” He said as to get Arthur moving. Arthur complied and let himself be led along a winding corridor that looked to go on forever. He was trying to put all his jumbled thoughts back in order, As he followed Merlin out. 

 

* * *

They came upon an overarching doorway. Past it, there were rows upon rows of cells just like the one they came out from. Merlin just kept walking, like he knew exactly where to go. He probably did, Arthur thought, him knowing magic and all. They stopped in front of a cell and saw Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Leon sitting with their heads down. Gwaine looked up at the sound. “Princess? Merlin?” He smiled wide. All the other knights looked up and smiled. Merlin gave a tiny smile but it didn’t reach his eye’s. He chanced a quick glance at Arthur but there wasn’t even a hint of a smile on his face. So Merlin put his head down in guilt. Gwaine watched the interaction. “Merlin, what’s wrong?” He asked worried for his friend. Merlin looked back at Gwaine about to answer, when Arthur spoke, shutting Merlin up on the spot. “Do it.” All the knights looked confused. Leon spoke up, “Do what sire?” Arthur sighed, “Not you, him,” He pointed to Merlin “do it.” Merlin gulped again. He was scared. But he did as Arthur asked with no back talk like normal. He raised his hand and chanted under his breath. His eyes flashed a molten gold before slowly fading out. As the gold disappeared all the chains fell off. The knights all were staring at Merlin with shock well written in there faces. They then looked at Arthur in question what to do. But this time before Arthur could answer they all heard a bell ring out through the dungeon, followed by yells and shouts. Merlin quickly unlocked the cell and made a motion to follow. The knights didn’t move still too shocked by the revelation of Merlin having magic, but when the sounds got closer they had no choice but to follow. 

 

* * *

They made their way out of the fortress, in no time with Merlin guiding them. Once they were a good distance away, they stopped running to catch their breath. Merlin was with the group, but not. He was there yet standing quite far from the rest of them. He was slowly breaking down inside his mind because now it was time for Arthur to decide what was going to happen to Merlin. He was edging himself farther from the group, but he wouldn’t run, this was something he had to face. For his and Arthur’s destiny.        

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin feels. And Gwaine too?
> 
> Quick I switch perspectives at the start of paragraphs look out for it if you get confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a lot, I mean a lot of comments asking me for more I decided to deliver. Of course, me being me I couldn't just finish it so I might need one or two more chapters. But I'm sure your all fine with that, hopefully.

* * *

 

Arthur caught his breath. He was surprised they made it without a fuss. But then again. He looked at Merlin with a new feeling of uneasiness. Merlin has MAGIC. He is a sorcerer, Merlin betrayed him. Merlin’s like everyone else. He felt hurt. Merlin was the only person he trusted with everything. He would tell Merlin all his deepest darkest fears. Merlin knew too much. Arthur didn’t know what to do. He was at a lost because this was normally the time he would ask for Merlin's council. But that wasn’t possible anymore. Merlin was no longer his goofy clumsy manservant, cough*best friend*cough, He was now a traitor to the crown. A betrayer of Arthur. He was a sorcerer and an evil…. Evil, Arthur sighed. He couldn’t picture Merlin as evil. Merlin in his mind was the perfect picture of everything innocent and good. He turned his head to see Merlin behind him in his usual spot next to Arthur. But he wasn’t there. Arthur’s head shot up looking wildly for Merlin scared that he escaped and ran. But there at the end of the group slowly inching himself further away from the group was Merlin. Yet not his usual self. He looked broken, hurt, scared,  _ betrayed _ , Which Arthur thought was comical, since he should be the one, like this the one thinking that Merlin Betrayed him but, it was Merlin. No matter the scenario Merlin being truly evil, wouldn’t form a thought in his head. Ahhh, this was going to be the death of him. Merlin was going to be the death of him one way or another. He stood tall and stalked towards Merlin. His mind was already made up, but it doesn't mean Merlin shouldn’t understand how he felt about his betrayal. 

 

* * *

Merlin caught his breath while getting as much distance as he could from Arthur, with not actually trying to run away. He watched Arthur stand there with mixed emotions crossing his face. He was probably deciding how much he could hurt Merlin. Merlin sighed. He looked down and was about to cry when he heard the sounds of footfalls getting ever so closer. He tilted his head as high as he would in front of his king. Because who else would walk so confidently as if he owned everything around him. Merlin’s royal blue eyes met Arthur’s stormy eyes filled with hurt and betrayal, with hints of anger directed straight at Merlin. The knights all moved to follow his king. Yet most of their steps were more hesitant than their trusty kings. 

 

* * *

Arthur stood himself in front of  Merlin. Tilting his chin, like a child about to throw a tantrum. “How long?” Merlin wasn’t sure at first, but now was the time for the truth. He shot his eyes downcast in such an un-Merlin way. “Since I was born...Sire.” Merlin was acting different and it was effectively pissing Arthur off. People with magic were supposed to be evil, they were supposed to boast about their Prowse, they were not supposed to act like that. And that little fact pissed Arthur off to no end. Why didn’t Merlin make this easy? Then Arthur chuckled, Merlin never made things easy. “That’s not possible, you have to learn magic. Don’t lie to me Sorcerer.” Arthur watched as Merlin flinched at the title Arthur gave him. He felt bad but quickly sobered himself up, because Merlin had lied to him, this whole time. Was nothing real? Arthur felt how Merlin looked. “Sire…I’m not lying. My mother told me I could move things before I could speak, I've always had magic.” Merlin said as if trying to convince Arthur of this one thing as it was so important. Arthur believed him, but mainly because he really couldn't deal with this Merlin. “You know practicing sorcery is punishable by death. So why come to Camelot, did you come to take the throne or do you have a death wish.” Arthur wondered how dumb Merlin could be, coming to Camelot knowing what was there for him, he really was an idiot. “No Art-Sire, I wasn’t after the throne, I was there to protect you, to be your friend. I'm here to serve you.” Arthur felt Merlin's words they resonated within him. He felt the truth shine through his words and he believed him, and god he forgives the idiot but it still hurts. It hurts to have his trust broken by someone he trusts. Its every time and each person who betrays him is closer and closer to his heart. And Merlin felt like the final piece holding him together. And he was trying to see the light in Merlin's words but this voice in the far reaches of his mind was telling him ‘Merlin should die and that he should stick his sword through his heart.’ But Arthur tries to block that voice out. He grips his sword handle to steady his flowing thoughts, but it brings about some reactions he didn't mean. 

 

* * *

Gwaine was in quiet awe. His best friend, Merlin had Magic. He’s not an idiot he knows people who practice magic are evil but just thinking of Merlin as evil makes him want to laugh. But he knew this situation wasn't funny. He was a knight of Camelot, of course, he’d follow Arthur to the ends of the earth in battle, but he wouldn't abandon Merlin. He cared for Merlin more than Arthur. And if that meant standing in the way of Arthur killing Merlin. Then he’d side with magic. He’d do it for Merlin.

 

* * *

So when Arthur gripped his hilt, there was no thought. Gwaine moved. He stepped in front of Merlin adjusting himself completely in front of him. Blocking him from Arthur. He also readied himself for a battle. He, in turn, gripped his hilt waiting for the inevitable strike. 

 

* * *

At the same moment, Merlin was shocked, twice actually. When Arthur gripped the hilt he thought that this was it he would accept his fate if Arthur chooses his death then he would die here, but he was sad that he couldn't spend more time with everyone. 

 

* * *

Then Merlin couldn't believe what was happening again when Gwaine stepped up from behind Arthur and stood in front of him blocking him from Arthurs view. He didn't understand why he was doing what he was doing. But he understood quite quickly when he reached for his sword as well. Merlin was filled with shallow happiness that Gwaine had accepted him. Yet he didn't like what he was making his friends do, because of him. 

* * *

He grabbed Gwaine and tried to move him. He didn't want him hurt because of him. But Gwaine held fast. Merlin’s eyes met Arthur’s and for a second he swears he saw Arthur trying not to laugh but he must have imagined it because the stone cold mask was back again. And as hurtful as before. Merlin felt like breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger after you waited so long. Apologies. But I figured you probably wanted something instead of promises that I'd finish it eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Want more? Do cliffhangers annoy you?


End file.
